Exposed
by TheJonesStories
Summary: *Updated* A hero's most precious thing is their identity, the mask covers the face and the suit protects the body. But what happens when the outfit reveals a little to much and your power become your down fall? Danny learns this lesson the hard way. One shot, mention of smut.


Okay, this is the updated version. I would like to thank onlyone42 for proof-reading, adding inbits and critiquing my story. Love you Sis! Enjoy!

(Peter's p.o.v)

I leaned back on the cold metal floor and tucked my arm behind my head; my team was lying beside me. Ava on my left and Luke on my right, Danny was on Luke's right and Sam on Ava's left. Tony was supposed to be teaching us today but with a glance, anyone could see the Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist was a no-show. I let out a quiet sigh as we watched the rising sun and the passing clouds; the large square windows captured the beams of sun and bathed the room in a blanket of light. Ava rolled over a few times and stops when her body laid against mine, as the team shimmies closer together for heat, her spandex clad body pressing into my body as she drapes her leg over my waist and leans her head on my chest. I smile, place a hand on her leg and kneaded comforting circles into the toned muscle, she sends me a smile and a soft happy purr. I told my team to remove our masks after three unanswered phone calls and 25 minutes had past, I lean over a smidge and place a kiss on her temple. Her eyes sparkle as she tucks her body closer to mine and lets out a content sigh.

"You guys realise Fury will rip you a new one if he catches you like that" Luke says with slight envy in his voice, my team lets out a low chuckle and I send him a loving middle finger.

Danny lets out a low sigh of disapproval

"A leader should have tact when dealing with others Peter" he states calmly and I smirk "and Displays of sexual affection should be left for more… private times"

Ava snorts and rolls her eyes

"I'm lying on his chest Danny not stripping him naked, jacking him off and then fucking him till he can't think straight" she chuckles as a slight blush appears on his cheeks

"Yeah, they only do that on abandoned rooftops" Luke adds with a chuckle, seconds later everyone else was howling in laughter.

"OI!" Ava yells in between laughs "that was one time!"

"Danny I think you need to re-evaluate who needs tact?" I chuckle as she smiles and runs a finger up and down my chest

"I agree that Ava and Peter don't need to flaunt their relationship" Danny sighs, Luke lets out another howling laugh

"Leave it to Ava!" he yells with glee "the only girl that can get a perfect score in stealth and somehow manage to get caught having a quickie during patrol hours"

Sam groans and sets his helmet on the ground beside his chest

"I don't care how much brain bleach I use, I am NEVER going to un-see that!" he sighed dramatically throwing up his hands.

" we are never going to live that down are we?" she whispers to me and I let out a loud laugh

"Babe you're never going live that down, I never had a problem with it", Ava blushes a bit but doesn't hide her smile.

"It happened one time!" Ava denied again just to keep face. "It's not like we're kissing in every hallway"

I sighed happily and wipe away a few tears from my eyes

"yep" I drawled out, overdramatically wrapping my arms around her waist, "it's almost impossible to get her anywhere near me in public".

"Oh, black mail alert! Public affection!" Sam cries with glee pulling out his phone.

The resonating sound of a camera click echoes around the room and I almost chuckle as everyone else rolled their eyes. I glance at his reflection in the glass.

"Hey bucket head, we're unmasked in uniforms" I chuckle as he sends me a confused look

"Which means Fury will rip you in half if you show anyone that photo" Ava finishes with a bored tone

"Real genius" I whisper and chuckle as he groans and deletes it.

Ava smiles and leans against my chest to watch the sunlight kiss the clouds until they blush in light pinks and oranges. Being this close to the clouds was breathtaking; it was truly a sight to behold.

"Though THIS would make a lovely photo" she sighs and pulls out her phone to take a few pictures.

"You do realise Fury will rip us all a new one if he finds out we're not training," Luke says

I smiled a bit to the left and smooth a tress of hair behind Ava's ear; the sun bathed her in light and I swore I was looking as an angel.

"Let him yell, we can't activate the levels we need to without Tony's retinal scan and he's not here" I sigh and run my fingers through Ava's soft curls "and I'm not spending the next three hours on levels that you guys could Ace in your sleep"

I knew we would probably be chewed out. I knew that I should have reported to Furry immediately when Tony was over 15 minutes late but it wasn't often that we got to be teenagers. Breaks were a rare thing for us, with school and crime-fighting, plus training and homework. Sleep was hardly available so I could defiantly cross "Vacation" off the list, I knew we were asking for it… but to see the smile on her face now was totally worth it.

Sam smiles and stretches out on the ground, Danny glances around with slight concern in his eyes.

"You're so not okay with this" Luke chuckles, Danny blushes

"I just feel like we'll need an alibi if Fury walks in" he sighs

"We'll be fine" Luke chuckles

"Besides, if it all hits the fan we can just blame it on Peter" Sam adds

"OI!"I laugh

"No, you don't have to take all the blame" Ava grumbles and sits up to punch Sam in the arm before lying back down "we are ALL taking a risk here so we will all take the blame"

"Oh good" I sigh "Cuz if we get caught I'm totally blaming you"

"What just throw me under the bus like that?" she grins and looks up at me

"Hell yeah" I smile "And they'd believe me too. A totally hot girl asks me to skip training and watch the sun rise with her, like I'd say no."

I hear the laughter of my team and let out a low chuckle, it was times like this that I loved being a superhero. When life FINALLY slowed down and let you breathe for once, no bad guys blowing up the city or robbing banks. No street chases and flying through the city at speeds that would make you hurl if you had any amount of food in your stomach. It gave you a whole new level of appreciation for the little things in life.

Though sadly it was JUST a moment, a simple pause in life. A hiccup. Before time caught back up with a righteous fury and hell to pay. This particular demon was none other than Nick Fury, who took one glance at the empty training room, standing with rigid hands behind his back like some decorated war veteran and a mean frown on his face. His eyes scanning our would be training session if Tony had arrived, I sigh and wait as he stands in the middle of the door, a slightly confused look flickers on his face as he glances around the room before anger as he sees us sprawled on the floor watching the sun from his god-like pedestal in controls before storming down the steps and bursting through the large electric door like a rabid dog.

"What is going on here?!" he roars, I could only groan as my team instantly tenses "Why are you guys not training?!"

I shoot him a look and decide to spare my team the 3 hours of inevitable yelling I would reactive later by taking the blame myself. I mentally ran through the all the possibilities, 3D holograms of each scenario flashing by in a micro-second and decide that humor was my best option.

"Well Tony never showed up so, the other setting my team and I could ace in our sleep and I can't access the newer levels without him, so unless you have Tony's eyeball in your pocket we'll go back to watching the sun-rise" I say with a smile and turn back to the window, my teammates let out low coughs in bitter attempts to cover up their laughter.

I caught Fury's reflection in the window and almost chuckle at his face; he looked ready to kill someone. The large vein is pultruding from the right side of his face. It was running from his temple to his right eye, I wonder if that was the real reason he lost his left eye because I swore if he did that a few more times that eyeball would go flying out of his head like a cannon.

"All of you with Me." he growls darkly, instantly my team is on our feet.

I didn't see why WE had to come, this was between Tony and Fury but the dark angry tone had me thinking twice before speaking. My team glances at me, I just shake my head, maybe Fury wanted us to witness his -most likely to fail- attempt to assume dominance on Tony and I could only shake my head as we load into a smaller jet and fly off to the billionaire's mansion. White tiger glances at me before pulling out her romance novel, Luke and Sam were talking about a girl from class. Danny was meditating in his seat... or was he sleeping? I shrugged before glancing out the window, the white clouds were very soothing and soon I found myself drifting off to sleep, my vision being blurred by darkness as my eyes shut. I knew the flight to Tony's was about 40 minutes long but it felt like minutes as the start of my dreams to off before the loud stomping of Fury's feet snapped me out of my hazy sleep-like state. I shook my head as Fury was the first one-off the jet, walking right into Tony's home yelling like a crazy man. I cringe. Though I shouldn't be surprised because "Tact" wasn't something Fury prided himself on.

"TONY!" he yells "TONY GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

We all silently waited, a few tantalizing seconds later I wondered if Tony was even home but the door to the right opened and an exhausted looking Tony walked out. He takes one look at us and I see the look of guilt flash across his features as he notices my rigid team but it's gone before fury can see it and the devilish gleam of the world known "Playboy" danced across his eyes.

"Fury..." he yawns "Please, there is no need to shout."

My eyes wandered down his body, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. His hair was sticking out in a few places, the light cascaded down his toned chest, buff arms and the sight of semi-defined but firm 6 pack. Tony was wearing a pair of sweatpants with clearly nothing under them. I confirmed this as my eyes followed the pubic hair trailing from his belly-button and vanishing under the soft grey material hugging his hips.

His hair was a mess and he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. So my guess is that Fury had really just woke him up, I frown under my mask as he sighs like this is normal and grabs a drink. After a sip, he puts down 2 slices of toast and a set of bagels, "that's an odd amount of food" crossed my mind but I knew better than to comment right now. The air between tony and furry was so thick you could cut it with a knife, well more Fury because truthful Tony looked like he couldn't give to shits about whatever problem Fury had.

"You were supposed to be training an hour ago!" he glares at Tony, who does nothing but flash a photo-ready smile and calmly takes a drink.

I look at my team and see Sam is trying his hardest to not laugh, Luke was no better but a strong elbow to the gut from Ava had them both shutting up. My team may fight world wanted criminals on a daily basis but some fights are better left undisturbed, especially ones between Fury and Tony. Tony has a special way of getting under Fury's skin and EVERYBODY knew that. His calm "I don't care about anything" attitude strongly clashed with Fury's "My way or the highway" personality. If I wouldn't result in my imminent death I would have walked over and high-fived Tony right now.

"Well, sorry to disappoint all the adoring fans. But I had other plans and last night was a little busy," he calmly shrugged his shoulders; Fury's shoulders were shaking with rage. That vein was back and I wished I had my video camera because he looked ready to explode, when; the sound of a door softly opening took the spotlight.

My mouth dropped when a girl walked out, she was dressed in nothing but a light blue bra and thong, and white lace embroidered the edged and gave a sort of elegance to the outfit. As if to add a bit of decency, one of Tony's dress shirts hung over her shoulders but was totally open over her body and had me almost rolling my eyes as to why she would bother with it. Though I would be lying if I said it didn't add a sort of raw sexiness to her look. Her brown hair was lightly tasselled and she looked no older than us, but OH MY FUCKING GOD… She had to be the hottest girl I had ever seen in my life! Long brown wavy hair that reached about her mid back, tight toned flat stomach. I could see the slight definition of her 6 pack, toned arms and legs. Along with a bubble ass, this girl was like a teen supermodel. Yet, she strangely reminded me a lot of Tony.

(Sophia's p.o.v)

I woke up with a start; the loud voice of a man yelling echoed around the room, I slowly opened my eyes. I swear to GOD if that was Tony's fucking version of an alarm clock I would be maiming that man, but when I open my eyes I find I'm alone in this massive California king sized bed. I roll over and glance at the clock, it was a little before 7 and I wanted nothing more than to bury my head in my pillow and never come out but that would kill me and do nothing. So with a low groan, I rolled over, my naked body easily sliding against the silk sheets and got out of bed. Like tony I had sensitive skin that was prone to awful hot flashes and tends to overheat if I wear any sort of clothing to bed, and since I could lay across this bed three times and still not reach the end I didn't care if I was nude.

"What the hell did you do now Tony?" I quietly whispered to myself.

My body was functioning on 2 hours of sleep and I had to pause and let out a slow stream of air, releasing my anger before my shaking hand stilled. I rub my eyes and wipe the sleep out of my eyes before slipping on my robe, the material resting a bit above my knees and walking over to the bathroom. I turned on the tap and went through my morning routine, gently washing my face and brushing my teeth before running a brush through my hair. I could roll my eyes as the glossy locks slid through the brush with little to no notes before springing back to loose perfect waves, I add a bit of product to my hair. Not for the "48-hour smoothness with no frizz" but for the smell. I glance at myself, taking off my robe and turn to look at my body, my eyes sliding down my naked form, looking for any imperfection, obviously finding none as I readjust my robe and leave the bathroom.

I glanced at the 5 suitcases of clothes before mentally running the contents of each through my head; I smile as I walk to the third one and use both hands to pull the zippers open. Digging through my suitcase, I pulled out a loose button up shirt and a pair of undergarments. Sliding them on I gave myself a quick check up before opening the fourth and frowning, my longest shirt only reached my hips and would have my ass showing. Normally, I would care but I knew the stranger was already anger I would be at least a little descent. 'Not that I WANT to sense the fucker decide to barge into Tony's house at 6:15 in the fricken morning wailing like a fucken banshee…'my voice growled through my head. With a sigh I walk to Tony's drawers and pull out of one of his dress shirts, the smooth silk brought a smile to my face and with a shrug I let my robe fall to the floor. Walked out of the room, I came face to face with a room full of people. Tony sat at the island drinking a glass of whiskey; everyone else was dressed in weird costumes. I smiled as all head turned to me, as usual, all males eyes widened (minus Tony's) and I slightly laughed.

"Um, Tony" I grin "When I said I wanted a group of playthings for my birthday, I was joking. You know that right?" he grins and rolls his eyes.

"Yes Sophia, these are actually my co-workers," he smirks, I walk up and Tony pulls me in for a hug. He places a kiss upon my head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank-you" I sigh, our breakfast pops up and I hand tony his toast.

Looking up, the man with an eye-patch was glaring at Tony; it seemed like it was impossible but the level of impressive anger reached another level. I could literally FEEL the anger radiating off his body from across the room.

"This is a new level of low Tony, even for you." he says with a harsh look.

I shoot Tony a confused look as I take a bite of my food. His look mirrors mine and finally looks back at the man.

"Um yeah,… Sorry Fury. You've lost me as well." Tony says, the man all but rolls his eyes.

"She's like what, 16, 17?!" he gestures to me.

My mouth fell open as we finally realized what he was hinting at; if I had had something in my mouth, I would be dying right now. Tony, unfortunately had just taken a sip and was now chocking on his whiskey. I roll my eyes and smack his back a few times as he continued to chough. 'Don't tell me he' I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Wait..." I say looking at the man after Tony could breathe "You don't think..." I trailed off; my suspicions were confirmed as he sends Tony a disappointed glare. My mouth dropped "Oh my god, Eww!" I yell dropping my bagel back on my plate "Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew!"

I cover my eyes and smack Tony each time I yell. Bitterly cursing my uncle's well know playboy reputation as One, I SO just lost my appetite and two, I will NEVER get that image out of my head.

"Ouch Angel you slay me..." tony says with a pained tone, his hand falls to his chest; I roll my eyes at his theatrics.

"Okay, dude!" I say, my eyes falling on the bitterly confused pirate "I'm not sleeping with Tony; he's my uncle for crying out loud!"

"You have a niece?" the pirate- I mean Fury asks.

Tony rolls his eyes and I can't help but do the same before sending a glare at him.

"Hi, I'm Sophia Stark but everyone calls me Angel. I don't know why but whatever floats your boat I guess" I say with a light eye roll, my index and middle finger find my temple as I give him a mock salute.

The pirate looks between Tony and I.

I'm guessing either Tony never told him about me or... nope wait. Knowing Tony he probably never told anyone he even has a brother. My father left town when he was 12, my grandmother faked their deaths and vanished. With years of training and fake with certificates they assumed the identities of Marie Jones and Carl Jones, a single mother raising her 10-year-old son; let's just say my dad was not happy about repeating two years of school. But it worked, the world forgot about them and he's done his best to keep out of the papers. I glanced back at the pirate as he raked his eyes up and down my body, I would have blushed if this had not been a regular thing for me. I've modeled in Tokyo, Paris, china and many other big time places so I was used to all eyes on me. Though from the constant glances between myself and Tony, I think he was just now seeing the similarities between us.

"Yes fury, her flight got in at 3:50 last night. Her mother is taking a business trip to china for a few months so I said Angel could stay with me, I had to get up at 3:10 and then get her settled in. So we were up late and that's why I missed training." Tony says he look holding nothing but utter boredom.

I smiled but hid it with a bite of my food; Fury drags Tony into another room and closes the door. I roll my eyes and jump off my chair; I walked up to the oddly dressed group. There was a white cat, a red and black spider, a red and blue guy with a helmet on his head, a black and yellow powerhouse and lastly an equally buff green guy with a yellow mask. There stances rigid as they glance at the now closed door, I hide the smile and being Tony's niece, can't help messing with them a bit.

"So, are you guys doing a cosplay thing or what?" I ask half joking, they look at each other before the blue and red one smirks and slowly nods.

"Um, yeah," the one dressed as a spider says "We dress up and entertain the kids at parties."

I nod and smirk; I had a knack for knowing when people were lying. Well, that and anyone who reads the Daily Bugle would know that was false. I could hear J. Jonah Jameson voice screaming about "the wall crawling menace and his gang of vigilantes!"

"Oh, well. I'm Angel... Tony's niece" I add with a slight eye roll, my tone dripping with annoyance as I glance at the closed door.

Tony would save himself a lot of arguments if he just comes clean about things but I doubted my mother would approve of this and WILL be ripping Tony a new one when she finds out the director of Shield now knows about me. The helmet head catches my look and smirks.

"Having family issues?" he grins, I shoot him a small look.

"Well, when you have an uncle like mine. Things can get... interesting." I trail off and glance at the room Tony was in, there was a lot of yelling coming from both sides. I eye up the group that still hadn't moved from the halo-pad, my god could they be more awkward? "You can come in if you like?" I say, walking back to the counter.

The males all glance at each other with hesitation, what did they think I was dangerous or something? I almost felt insulted, keyword on almost. I was about to comment when the one in white smacks the males in the heads and walks in.

"Oh my god, you guys are such babies" an annoyed female voice growls, she was female but the Alpha tone clearly rang through her voice.

"Oww! Fuck Tiger" the four say before walking in and sitting on the stools by the island.

I grabbed five glasses and poured some juice into them before sliding them down the smooth table with ease. I roll my eyes as the fifth glass almost goes off the table, the bucket head was obviously paying more attention to my body than the glass. Thankfully the one in white caught it with ease before yet AGAIN smacking him across the head, the ringing of metal echoes around the room and he visibly cringes.

"Jesus Christ Woman! Would you stop doing that?!" he growls, or tries to growl but it comes off as sort of whimpery. "The vibrations are doing to deafen me..."

The girl only rolls her eyes before whispering something to the spider, which in turn chuckles before whispering something back. I let out a chuckle of my own and hide my smile with a small sip of my juice; white tiger catches my look and smiles. Hot damn they were good…

As a fellow actor and teenager I could tell from here they were together, hell I'd bet money on them being a couple. But with one look I knew the asshole with the eye patch would never condone relationships so they had to hide it. I knew that they were jumping each other's bone every night but in public, they had perfected the role of two adolescent teenagers. The subtle hand brushes or the glances they do when the other wasn't looking. Giving off the impetrations of close friends having small feelings but not wanting to wreck the bond they share. Any onlooker wouldn't doubt it was anything serious -the way the spider even stiffens at each touch- wouldn't doubt they've done anything past the occasion kisses. If I could, I'd be clapping right now.

The bucket head had to be the youngest, I could tell by his size and his overly exaggerated "I'm the best" attitude proved my theory. The darker skinned was obviously the oldest and screamed total ladies' man, I could tell by the way he stood proud and tall that he was confident with his... well, you know what they say about black guys.

My thoughts were cut short as a loud crash was heard; the noise was dying down but would rise back up 10 fold. I knew from the glances the others were debating if they should go in there or not, I took a drink of my juice. Tony was a big boy, I'm sure they could figure it out on their own. Yet... 10 minutes had past and I silently wondered if this argument was more serious that I had suspected. After what seemed like a millennium, the noise died down and my uncle and the pirate came back. Any normal person could see by the way Fury's jaw was locked he was less than pleased, any normal person would choose not to comment... but hey, I am Ironman's niece. Chaos is what I do best.

"Are you two done having your little cat fight now?" I teased before taking a drink, Tony shot me a look but I brushed it aside and childishly stuck out my tongue.

You would think because Tony's an adult that he would do the responsible thing and stop me but he rolls his eyes and takes a drink. Most likely preparing for the shit storm that was about to hit the fan.

"Yes we are, right Fury?" he asks, purposely baiting the other man.

Fury just glares right back; I take a drink of water and look at my nails. The clear gloss shining in the light, perfectly round and standing proudly as any 200 dollar manicure could.

"So Tony…?" I say "Why does a big-shot like you, work for people who entertain parties?" I ask, the group instantly tenses up. If it wouldn't break my act I would be smacking myself in the face, party entertainers? That had to be the saddest cover up ever… Fury must have felt the same as he all but murders them with his glare but I continue "Cuz I know that your Ironman and all... but I thought you worked alone." I calmly set my elbows on the table and looked up sweetly. Tony opens up his mouth but I interrupt. "And seeing the jet outside and the shield symbol on Mr. Pirate's uniform I would have to say that you're not a pirate after all, but none other than Nick Fury. Director of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or in modern terms… S.H.I.E.L.D?" I say, eyeing up Nick.

His mouth drops before confusion, disbelief, and finally anger flashes in his eyes, I'm 100% positive that if I wasn't Tony's niece he would have shot me by now. My eyes glance at his tensing fingers and I chuckle as he was mentally fighting with himself to do it anyway. Stun me with his taser, throw me over his shoulder and drop me in some deep dark hole that Tony would never find… for at least a few weeks.

"Uh Soph" Tony starts but I interrupt again, their reactions were too good to pass up.

"And if you were this so-called "party entertainers" which by the way I don't think you are. It would leave me to believe that you guys are actually superheroes. And judging from the costumes, that's Spider-man, White tiger, Power-man, Iron-fist and bucket head over there is Nova." I calmly sit back as they just stare at me, mouths hanging open and looks of disbelief in their eyes.

"And you know this how?" Nick demands, "as far as anyone knows only spider-man is a publicly named hero, the others have been kept off any news or publicly viewed sites"

I smile.

"You people really have to remember, I'm IRON MAN'S niece!" I smile "Oh and Tony, your security wall really needs to be upgraded. That took me less than 10 minutes to hack." His mouth drops "And by the way, who the hell names something "Fury's Top Secret Shield Files?" I barely conceal the chuckle as fury's veins bulges even more than I thought possible "Though I will admit, I really thought I was going to find scandalous nude photos or sex tapes."

The whole room had dropped to utter silence; the ticking of the clock in Tony's bedroom could be heard. I think he secretly enjoys me messing with people, after all, I did learn it from the master himself. But Tony's utter look of shock had me smiling as I doubt he realised I had pulled the rug out from under his feet too. Five seconds after, it was like reality settled in, and I can't help but chuckle as Tony dives for his phone to check his systems.

"JARVIS!"

I calmly sat and watched as Fury freaked out at my uncle, he was yelling about protocols and rules. I smiled and filled up my glass again; walking around the island I leaned against the seat just waiting for Fury to stop yelling. I sat down and studied the young group of hero's, each one looked so different in their costumes. My eyes glanced at the last one in green; he was different than the others. Instead of anger or aggression I sensed peace coming from him. The way he stood, hands behind his back... I'm guessing he was a soldier of some kind. I know he was working for the pirate but this was different. His actions, his moves, screamed royalty. Someone who's been brought up in that lifestyle or trained under someone with years of experience, that level of elegance couldn't be learned in one day. The subtle glances also told me that he was always on alert like he was looking for a ghost that wasn't there.

Either he was running from a dark past or he was on a time limit that was ending. I would be lying if I said this didn't interest me, also I couldn't for the life of me get this nagging feeling out of my head. Something in my mind was screaming at me like I somehow knew this guy. I shut my eyes and thought about the guys I had met, there had been some many of them but none that set off warning bells. I shook my head; I was most likely over thinking this…

After 5 minutes Fury had finally stopped screaming, Tony shot me a look but I could see the smirk hinting on his lips.

"She saw our files!" Nova freaks.

"How much does she know?" White tiger asks.

"She could know who we are!" Spider-man freaks.

"My friends please!" Iron-fist says, "She is a niece to Ironman, which means that she has a family to protect. Even if she knew our secrets she would not tell, because she has a greater chance of harming Tony as well. Which in line puts him in the same danger we would be in." he places a calm hand on his friend's shoulders; I smiled and took a tiny sip of my water and would almost pout. He was diffusing the time bomb I had set up but in light of everything I did get my fill of fun "You have to stop worrying about everything so much" I smirked and decided to let tony keep his hearing, I turned back towards the sink but my mind picked up his last comment "Letting the tiny troubles go, eases the mind and brings everything into balance."

My eyes shot open and the glass slipped from my fingers. The little voice was back with a vengeance! I didn't believe it before because something had been missing, but when he said that it had clicked. It fell and shattered into little pieces, as hundreds of little broken memories flooded into my mind. It was like white hot fire flashed through my mind as memories clawed and ripped their way from my subconscious. I would have screamed in pain if my body wasn't frozen in shock. Shock of find him. HIM of all people…

I remember kindergarten, playing in the sandbox. I remember grade 1 and being saved by my knight in shining armour. I remember grades 2-5, being stopped by my knight before I caved someone's face in and his 2-minute memos of "Every life is sacred". I remember my first kiss in grade 6 and the crappy school dance of grade 7, the cheesy music filling my ears and I tucked my head in the crook of his neck. The nights when he would sneak into my room when I had nightmares and replace them with heated kisses that burned into my body, the slight gasps of pleasure as we took things further. And then I remembering him vanishing in grade 9, leaving me without an explanation and a broken heart. All the memories I had buried in the deepest parts of my mind because they were too painful.

I spun around and my eyes locked with iron fists, his mouth locked in a firm line as concern laced his face. I knew my eyes were that of a broken girl and I could tell he was nervous as I had just put him in the center of attention. I would be smacking myself for letting my emotions run wild but I was using all my power to not break down in tears.

"Angel?' Tony says worriedly, but I ignore him.

Stepping over the glass and water I walk towards iron-fist, I look into his masked eyes. His masked eyes widened slightly as I stood directly in front of him. My eyes trailed down his body as the words rang through my head. I glanced at his large hands and back up to his blonde hair. I could feel my heart beating faster when it finally clicked into place.

"... Danny?' I choked out the whisper, the tears welled up a smidge and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Um, uh. What?" he says, I study his face.

"Danny Rand?" I say louder, his mouth drops. I tried to stop it but the damn of emotions broke and anger filled my body "Danny!" I freak "Oh my god, Danny!" I throw my hands to my mouth and turn around "OH MY GOD!" I yell and look at him "You're a super-hero!" he groans and takes off his mask.

"Hey Angel" he gives me a half smile "How did you figure it out?" he ask, I look at him.

"How did I figure it out!?" I freak "Danny I have known you since you we were babies! We went to the same school for all of elementary!" I threw my hands up "Like, oh my god, I've seen you naked!" his teammate look at him and Tony looks at me "And what, you think that just because you put on a green suit and a mask that I'm not going recognize you!" I sigh and put my hand on my temples in annoyance, mentally putting up walls and shutting down my running emotions.

Danny looks at the floor.

"Well when you put it that way, it does make sense," he says and rubs he back of his neck.

(Danny's p.o.v)

Sophia sends me a death glare and my breathe stops, I hold my breath and a thin layer of sweat forms on my brow, and I willed the ground to swallow my up. I felt like such an ass, everything she had said was true, her reasoning spot on. I will my hands to stay at my sides as the aggravated tapping of her foot had fear but mostly guilt building in my chest, I knew I owed her an explanation but for the moment I was lost for words.

"And why the hell didn't you call me?" she growls and lifts her hand.

a look of disbelief etches itself on my face and she rolls her eyes. Her eyes filling with clear annoyance as I flinch back slightly as if I thought she would slap me instead of talking it out. I could tell anger and grief were raging in her mind, one would consume the other and I feel my heart beat increasing. All the training I had done in Kun-Lung would be useless against her. Nothing stopped Sophia when she was angry. Her eyes shut and I'm guessing grief won this round.

"You're not going to hit me?" I breathe out shocked as she gently places a hand on my face.

I can't help the guilty look as she narrows her eyes; I glance at the eyes of a broken girl. The girl I had broken when I left. It was like a sucker punch to the gut and I felt the small sting of tears as they lace my eyes as well

"Not that you don't deserve a good slap but no," she sighs "I guess I'm more happy to see your alive." I fight the frown on my face as she shuts down her emotions and gently wipes away a few tears before they roll down her cheeks.

"Look, angel." I whisper "I know words can't make up for what I did but I'm-" I tried but cringe as she grabs my hand with force before gasping as she pulls me across the room with little to no effort.

"Seriously you just up and left me!" she ranted "We spent HOW many nights laying together, kissing, Learning, trusting, I thought-" I partly tune out her rant as I try to figure out if she was going to kill me or not "God, we could have been sleeping together by now" she finishes, angry shaking our linked hands.

I glance at my team but they were lost in a discussion of their own, shocked looks and utter disbelief crossed their faces.

"Guys?" I ask and I roll my eyes as I pick up the gist of their conversation.

"Wait, she's seen him naked?" Luke says in disbelief

"Guys," I say again as I'm dragged away but it falls on deaf ears.

"Aw man!" Peter groans "I can't believe Danny lost his virginity before I did!" Sam throws his hands in the air.

"Mr. King of wisdom isn't a virgin, I am never going to live this down!" he adds before slumping into a chair

Great… they were going to be no help. Fury and Tony glance in our direction as they try to place the pieces together.

"What in the name of-" Fury tries but Sophia simply shoves him out of the way before pulling me across the floor and into Tony's room.

He sends both of us a shocked look and opens his mouth to object but Tony slides in front of him, drink in hand and a small smile on his face.

"Fury how about a drink?" Tony's calm voice asks as he glances at us.

Fury stands there for a second before rolling his eyes, finally realizing this was one fight he wasn't going to win.

"Why not?" he says and gently tosses up his hands, Tony chuckles before wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Sophia throws open the door to a room and I'm tossed onto a massive king-sized bed. My eyes widen as she shuts the door and turns the lock, I swallow the lump as that wonderfully awful sound echoes across the room, that sound that now confirmed I was at her mercy alone. Sophia sends me a smirk before letting the dress shirt fall to the floor, my eyes glance down her body. It had been years since I saw her and let's just say her body had filled out very nicely, she smirks as she glanced at my lap. I wasn't sure if she was going to yell at me or kiss me, my body held its breath as our eyes locked and even from here I could see the lust in her eyes. A Cheshire smile appears on her lips as her hips spin in a slow circle, my eyes rake down her body. I use every ounce of strength I have not to groan with pleasure as she slowly crawls across the bed, her hips swaying as she moved. Her hands run their way up my muscled legs as she smirks and sits on my lap, I let out a low hiss of pleasure as she grinds her hips into my prominent erection. The look of anger had softened on her features but I knew better to assume I was out of the fires. I freeze and she walks her manicured fingers up my chest, each finger tapping into my muscles and sending chills and fear through my body.

"Now..." she says with another tap, I shiver at her tone. Soft, hard, angry, kind but mostly dripping with lust. "Start. Talking"

Okay, read and review. I could post a second chapter but I'm not sure what to put in it. Any ideas?

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


End file.
